Our Time
by Mustaches
Summary: On a certain summer day, feelings are revealed and a friendship is revived. / Harutaka & Shinaya. Post-STR, one-shot.


**Happy August 15! In the end, I just wrote more Yuukei Quartet shenanigans. I can't get away from them, huh…**

 **(Yes, I did the anime ending again, because Ayano being alive is the only thing that matters.)**

 **Kagerou Project belongs to Jin.**

* * *

"Haruka!"

She'd jumped into his arms the moment she saw him, letting those overwhelmed tears of hers spill out of her eyes and her fingers to curl around the cloth of his jacket. She didn't expect him to hug her back so quickly and so comfortingly, his grip tightening with each sob that'd left her body.

Thinking about it now, her past self would've pulled away, pink dusting her cheeks and her eyes afraid to meet her classmate's. What she just did was a rather bold move, and she too was surprised (or proud?) by it. Even then, she'd found that her feet moved quickly when her gaze found his all-too familiar figure, and she didn't hesitate to rush over.

( _Maybe it's because the last time I ran, it was for him._ )

Takane had waited so long for this moment; two years, she concluded, were enough to last a lifetime. Confined in nothing but virtual space, those feelings of hers needed to be conveyed before she could even say anything else upon their meeting.

( _He hugged me back, he actually_ hugged _me back. I want to hope…Haruka, you're seriously way too nice to the awkward me, even now…_ )

"Haruka…" She whispered his name into his shirt, finding solace in its folds and smell. All of him emitted warmth that soothed her, and she wished that she could stay by it forever. Cliché, perhaps, but she could care less about how sappy she sounded at the moment. Yes, this was _Haruka_ once again, not some impostor who didn't even remember her. This was _Haruka Kokonose_ , and she was _Takane Enomoto_ , and this overflowing feeling couldn't sit still any longer.

She could practically hear her heartbeat in her ears, drowning out every noise except for Haruka's breathing – a sure sign that he was alive, and that was all she needed to continue with her confession.

( _I sound like an idiot, I really do, but I've done enough hiding._ )

"Haruka, you know…I love you."

He hugs her tighter, face practically pressed into his chest, her small frame fitting perfectly with his. It was then did she realize that his face was buried in her hair, feeling him breathe into its messy strands, and she didn't dare look up to meet him eye-to-eye. She was too embarrassed, too relieved, too _happy_ to even try and do it. She'd _said_ them, those prolonged words she'd wanted to get off of her chest.

( _God, please do something – !_ )

"I love you, too."

And _he_ said it, those words she'd often dream about being reciprocated. Haruka's head moved, but it stayed nestled in her untidy bedhead, a gesture she wouldn't mind having him do (although her earlier self would've scolded him). His slight hesitation, although heart-pounding, was actually pretty cute. "I really love you, too, Takane! I really love you, too…"

Was she out of _breathe_? No, maybe it was just Haruka squeezing the air out of her lungs. Pulling away would be a good idea, but she'd never been this close to him before, despite all the time they had back then. This was definitely a brand new act of affection coming from the both of them, and it was both thrilling and refreshing.

His hands moved from her back to her shoulders, pushing her away from him slightly. They were only a few inches apart now – just a few moments ago, they probably got rid of those few centimeters between them, their distance measured in millimeters despite feeling so far away before.

"Takane…" He pauses a little, and she noticed that little dash of red on his visage. Ah, could it be that even Haruka's face was as heated as hers? The thought of their similarity surprised her a bit, but it was a nice kind of surprise. "Takane, please...I'd like you to be with me."

His eyes were a slightly different color, and that endearing mole had changed. His hair was an ashen-brown, and it feels like he'd grown slightly taller. Takane guessed you could call him different, but perhaps his feelings had always remained the same.

No, his feelings _did_ remain the same, and so did hers.

Staying beside him wasn't so bad.

She lets a smile cross her lips, one she didn't try to mask or find an excuse for. Those bittersweet tears of hers finally came to a stop, and she didn't feel so tired anymore. She was _actually_ happy, and she was glad to know that its source was Haruka. "There's no one else I'd rather be with, you idiot. Of course I'd like to."

* * *

"Even though we hung out for so long, the sun's still out!" Ayano plopped down onto the bench, fanning herself on the neck out of habit. Although that scarf of hers was finally gone, she kept forgetting that it was no longer around her neck, and she often reached for it unconsciously. Those red hairclips of hers still remained, but her uniform was replaced with a white dress instead. "And we still have plenty of time, don't we? Hmm, what should we do…?"

"I vote for sitting here under the shade," Shintaro replied, although his usual coldness was dropped, and Ayano couldn't help but notice his transformation. He may still resemble a unkempt, tired out HikkiNEET, but he's talking like he changed. "I'm worn out."

In Ayano's mind, Shintaro never changed. Not that she's calling him bad or anything – no, she knew he was good for the start! She knew that for a fact, even when he hid it from the rest of the world. Under his distant and apathetic appearance, even Shintaro can grow to care for people.

But there were parts of him that she _had_ to admit were different. They were outside, and Shintaro didn't look as gloomy, and he had this strong hero atmosphere to him! Did Ayano do her job properly? She wanted to say so, but she's turned more selfish, she supposed, and she wanted to see Shintaro _look_ happy. The Heat Haze can really put some things into perspective, can't it?

Back then, he _did_ look like he had fun when he was around the Mekakushi Dan. While she'll fondly look over the group with whatever many years her life may carry, there's a part of her than wants _her_ to be the source of Shintaro's brief moments of happiness. ( _I really am just a greedy person now, huh…? I guess it's because I –_ )

"Shintaro." Somehow, they were under that tree from before, the bench creaking under them as the sun continued its blistering heat. It should be going down by now, but summer days were always so lengthy. That's why she liked them – they could play heroes more often.

She took a big breathe when his eyes turned to her, a bit skeptical at her posture. Although she tried to straighten herself out, the uneasiness seemed to emit an aura of its own that only the boy could pick up. Well, Shintaro _was_ smarter than her, so she wouldn't expect otherwise. Still, it's kind of embarrassing…

"What is it?" _Ah, even Shintaro's questions are all different now._ She'd usually be greeted by a rather harsh tone, but now it seems to have been lowered down, or even _disappeared_. It seems as if he's… _grown up._

 _Have I grown up, too?_

"The thing I wanted to say earlier was…" Another breathe is taken, inhaling and exhaling now becoming a conscious thing as that earlier nervousness finally comes to get her. Ah, but she had to keep her strength up! Pushing to continue with her work, she breaks their silence with her high voice.

"Shintaro, from now on, I'd like to stay by your side." She tried to sound affirmative, looking into his eyes with her own brimming with determination, a look he hadn't seen in so long. Her hands held onto the edge of the bench in a grip that looked like it wouldn't let go soon, legs swinging slightly as she elaborated on her statement. "I mean, I've always done that in the past, but…! This time, I'd like for it to be a much longer time. So, can I do that…?"

"You're really…" An exasperated sigh leaves his lips, and a hand of his ended up patting her head, even rubbing it a little before he realized what he was doing. With a slight blush on his cheeks, he stammered, "You didn't have to ask that. You'll just stick with me anyway…"

* * *

"G – guys, you don't have to fight…!" While Haruka often opted for his wheelchair every once in a while, and while the two of them have never actually _been_ in a fight, he'd still try his best to break it up. He wouldn't want his friends (no, friends and _girlfriend_ ) to _start fighting_ in the first place.

"This loser still thinks he's better than me!" Takane was rolling up the sleeves to her jacket now, partly because of the heat and partly because she's ready to punch a certain NEET. It might be more of the latter. "You shouldn't underestimate me, _master_. Two years of living in your computer means a lot of blackmail!"

"W – what?!" And just like that, his knees buckled in, a wild expression on his face. Right, Takane might have seen _those_ folders…what a bother. "There's no need to get so violent, Takane...!"

Ayano laughed at the situation, although she's rather glad that Takane took such great care of him. She was a dependable friend despite the constantly repeating timelines, and she wished she could leave an impact on Shintaro as much as Takane did. With a smile, she added, "Hmm, but I'm kind of interested now!"

"Oh, God, Ayano, the things he has on there are just _impure_. I wouldn't want you to be tainted."

"She's exaggerating! I have a perfectly normal computer with completely normal files!"

 _I'll give Ayano her scarf again. It feels weird not seeing her with one. Plus, it's heroic!_

Pencil marks scrape the piece of paper, and eyes squint slightly to see through the peeking sunlight.

 _Shintaro…you know, I'm proud of you. You've become stronger than me! Thank you for being a friend to Konoha, even when he didn't even remember your name…_

A sketched-out circle begins to have detail, slanted eyes and a somewhat scowling mouth added to the face.

 _Takane…I'm glad to have seen you again._

Signature pigtails are drawn, and he smiles at the completion.

"Hey, guys, look!" He turns his sketchbook around once everyone's attention was on him, and he gave them one of his brightest grins. Surely his muscles were strong enough to handle one of his signature styles, but he found them aching a bit. He guessed it'd been a while… "I drew all of us!"

They sat in a grassy field, the clouds drifting above them with odd shapes and angles. The sky was once again a bright blue, copying the color of a painting. The park was surprisingly quiet, and below them, the picnic blanket they'd brought was momentarily caught in the swift rush of a faint summer breeze.

This was friendship, Haruka concluded, and he was glad to see that it had lasted for a very long time, even after the trials of supernatural worlds and time itself. Indeed, those were difficult hurdles to jump over, and the four of them actually _did_ it.

It was truly a wonderful thing for the four of them to have gotten through thick and thin, through grief and regret, through painful farewells and heartfelt reunions. Haruka wondered if they'd have to go through that again; of course, such things were rather harsh to go through, but that was life.

If he were to spend the rest of his life with his friends...well, he wouldn't be so lonely anymore. This sort of playtime was truly memorable, and as he looked down at the scribbled yet defined lines that drew out the four of them in his sketch, he hoped that their friendship would last an eternity.

Not that it already hasn't.

Hearing their compliments, he gave them a smile that was different from all of his others. This was one that came from this painstakingly hot summer, the record of their adventures drawn in that sketchbook of his.

"Thank you, everyone."


End file.
